Derwin
Derwin is a Kirlia from the Off-the-ground from Pokémon Sky. Appearance Derwin is pale, even for Kirlia. She has dyed black hair, which is longer than most Kirlia’s. When he is male he wears a black t-shirt, a long grey coat, a blue hat, and green jeans with brown shoes. Her outfit when she is a girl, which is most of the time, is mostly the same as her male outfit, but she wears a green skirt, a womens shirt, a black choker, and notably, lady underwear under the shirt. When they are neither, they wear their male outfit, but with suspenders. She is unhealthily skinny, due to only eating the food serving sizes given on the package. She moves carefully and hesitantly, with, when female, a light and whispery voice. Biography Derwin was the result of a science experiment made by a team Violet was a part of. Violet brought her home and Violet and Tony raised her. She was born male, and became feminine frequenting genderfluid. Her frailty prevented her from making many friends aside from her cousins. Personality Derwin is incredibly shy and timid to a fault. She is also polite and rather gloomy. She is genderfluid, biromantic, and asexual. She has a weird thing about making sure no one feels worse than her. Powers and Abilities She has some psychic powers, though she favors teleportation. She also has an intellect similar to Jury Rigg’s. She also has limited electrokinesis, only making static electricity. He knows the moves Encore, which makes foes repeat their last move, Lucky Chant, which protects ally weak points, Protect, which temporarily makes a nigh impenetrable barrier, and Thunder Wave, which uses static electricity to paralyze foes. Her Ability is Syncronise, which makes foes have any status condition she may have. Weaknesses She is very frail and kind of sickly. She cannot battle at all. Gallery DEC72768-B5F0-4894-BE45-E3D77584CA16.jpeg|Derwin as a Time Breaker with Otto as Timekiller for Halloween. DerwinCharmcaster.jpeg|Reboot Charmcaster with Derwin’s colors by Dreamer2Dusk Trivia *She has Asperger’s Syndrome. **Cheese is her samefood. **She has the hat and jacket for weight stimming. **Her special interests are Omnitrix aliens and Triple Triad. *She has a jellyfish motif. **Her hat looks like a highly stylized jellyfish bell. **Her movements are floaty like a jellyfish. **She can make static electricity like the jellyfish-like Amperi. *She is similar, though came before Allister from Pokémon Sword and Sheild. *Her favorite alien is Brainstorm, as she can relate to him and she is the only one in the Off-the-ground who can get Brainstorm's name right. Her least favorite alien is Toepick, as she is worried she might accidentally look at him and die. *She is the babysitter of Prince Tutroph, but she considers him her child. *Her girlfriend is Kelsey. *She has a tendency to shout "Uwa!" when scared. *She plays a ”Morphtronic” deck, due to the fact they are all robots with dumb names. *During October, she likes to scare people using classic uncanny horror tropes. *Her eyes are extremely sensitive to light, which is why her hairstyle is the way it is. Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Fairy-Like Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Pokemon Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Magic Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Pokémon Sky Category:LGBTQIA+ Characters Category:Disabled Characters